1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, a display apparatus including the TFT substrate, a method of manufacturing the TFT substrate, and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus. More particularly, one or more exemplary embodiments relate to a TFT substrate manufactured with no or reduced defects, a display apparatus including the TFT substrate, a method of manufacturing the TFT substrate, and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate is a structure including a TFT formed on a substrate, the TFT including a semiconductor layer, a gate electrode, a source electrode, and a drain electrode. A display apparatus may be manufactured by using such a TFT substrate.